


Wings of Entertainment

by Ulrich362



Series: Arc-V Romance [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362
Summary: Just like their counterparts, love has bloomed in the hearts of Yuya Sakaki and Ruri Kurosaki. The two of them are alike in many ways, not the least of which is in their love for each other.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ruri/Sakaki Yuya
Series: Arc-V Romance [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281860





	Wings of Entertainment

Wings of Freedom

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners.)

“Remind me again why you invited just the two of us here.” Yuri requested as he stood with Ruri and Yugo at a track in the Synchro Dimension. “The three of us don’t exactly share a common interest.”

“Yuri has a point, we’re friends but just the three of us… it’s a little weird Yugo.” Ruri admitted.

Yugo smiled. “I know it seems kind of weird, but you two are the only ones who didn’t get to try riding. I was talking with Rin and we thought it might be nice if we could all ride together sometime. It’s been almost two years since the Dimensional War, and it might be something nice to do as a group.”

“That explains why you called us here.” Yuri noted. “Well, I suppose you would know what you’re doing. So, who are you helping first?”

“Well if you’re so confident why don’t we see what you can do Yuri?” Yugo suggested. “You don’t mind waiting for a bit do you Ruri?”

“I don’t mind, and maybe I can learn something by watching the two of you.” Ruri smiled. “It does sound nice to go riding all together though.”

Yugo smiled at that before turning to Yuri. “Alright come on, let’s get you set.”

Yuri nodded before following Yugo to get prepared to try riding around the track.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You know I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised you’d be able to do this.” Yugo mentioned as Yuri raced around the corner again before slowing down and stopping. “It makes sense.”

“You mean since I’m a natural at whatever I decide to do?” Yuri inquired with a smirk.

“Not exactly, it’s because of when you merged with me.” Yugo answered. “Some of my years of talent must have rubbed off on you.”

Yuri’s eyes widened in shock hearing that before sighing. “I admit… that might have some contribution to my skill. It’s hardly the only reason though.”

Yugo stared at Yuri for a few seconds before the two of them started laughing. “Yeah, you have a point. Still you have to admit it was nice to race around without having to worry.”

“That’s true, it was definitely more enjoyable than I would have guessed.” Yuri admitted with a smile as Ruri walked over to them.

“I guess it’s my turn now?” Ruri asked. “You don’t mind helping out do you Yugo?”

Yugo smiled. “No problem, I don’t mind at all.”

“Well then, I’ll head up to watch while you two race around the track.” Yuri mentioned.

Ruri nodded at that as she and Yugo walked to get ready to try riding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

‘This… wow, it’s amazing.’ Ruri thought as she rode around a corner again and felt the wind racing past. “Do you and Rin always feel like this Yugo?”

Yugo smiled as he pulled up next to her. “It’s exhilarating isn’t it? There’s nothing quite like racing along on a Duel Runner.”

“No, there really isn’t.” Ruri agreed with a smile. “It honestly feels like I’m flying.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Yugo smiled back. “The wind racing past and the sense of freedom, it makes everything else feel so distant.”

“Well, almost everything.” Ruri pointed out as she slowed to a stop. “You and Rin are so lucky; you’ve been able to ride like this for so long.”

Yugo pulled up next to her before getting off his Duel Runner and giving Ruri a hug. “You can ride with us whenever you want Ruri, Rin or I would be happy to spend some time with you.”

Ruri hugged him back. “That sounds perfect.”

Yugo smiled at that as Yuri walked over to them.

“Well, it looks to me like the two of us have the fundamentals down well enough, did you plan on having the eight of us ride through the city sometime soon?” Yuri inquired.

“Hopefully, we still need to figure out the details.” Yugo answered.

“Well I’m already looking forward to it.” Ruri mentioned with a smile. “I’ll see you guys later, I promised Sayaka I would meet her at Heartland Tower today.”

“Oh, sorry.” Yugo apologized. “I didn’t know you had other plans today.”

“It’s alright, I’m glad you offered to help teach me how to ride.” Ruri mentioned. “I’ll see you guys later.”

With that she walked off.

“She has a point you know, about you and Rin being lucky.” Yuri admitted. “Being able to spend some time outside racing through the city, it definitely could help clear someone’s head.”

“That’s definitely true.” Yugo agreed before turning to Yuri. “By the way, mind if I ask you something?”

“What is it Fusion-kun?” Yuri inquired with a smirk causing Yugo to frown. “No but really what’s on your mind?”

“Have you ever wondered how things would have gone if we ended up in different places?” Yugo asked him. “Like if you were here in the Synchro Dimension the whole time or Yuya was in the Fusion Dimension?”

Yuri raised an eyebrow at that before closing his eyes in thought. “It would be interesting to say the least. Why do you bring it up now?"

“There really isn’t any reason, I’ve just been thinking about it for a while.” Yugo admitted before taking Clear Wing Synchro Dragon out of his deck. “Plus… maybe it could have happened.”

“Maybe.” Yuri nodded in agreement before smirking. “That being said of course, what do you say to a friendly match?”

Yugo grinned hearing that. “That sounds perfect, Clear Wing and I still need payback for our last duel.”

Yuri only chuckled as the two of them got ready for a friendly match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since then and Yugo and Rin had invited their counterparts to the Synchro Dimension for a day of riding together.

“It really is a beautiful day, thanks for inviting us you guys.” Yuzu smiled.

“You’re welcome.” Rin smiled. “We’re glad you guys are enjoying the ride, and hopefully you’ll enjoy where we’re going too.”

“You have something particular in mind?” Yuri inquired. “Do you mind sharing with the rest of us?”

“Spoil the surprise, sorry Yuri but I think we’ll keep that to ourselves for the time being.” Yugo grinned. “Though trust me it’s going to be worth it.”

“If you say so.” Yuri shrugged. “I suppose I can give you the benefit of the doubt this time.”

Yuto chuckled seeing that. “They never change.”

“They really don’t.” Yuzu agreed before they heard Ruri cry out.

“Ruri?” Yugo asked turning to see her Duel Runner had hit a pothole sending her flying as it crashed. “Oh no!”

Moving quickly Yugo raced ahead and caught her.

“Ruri!” Yuto cried fearfully.

“Are you alright?” Yugo asked her. “Ruri, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, and I think I’m ok. Just a little shaken, I should have practiced a bit more.” Ruri admitted. “Sorry about that you guys.”

“It’s alright, accidents happen, and we should have thought of that happening.” Rin mentioned before looking over and frowning. “It looks like your runner won’t be doing much more today though.”

Ruri looked over to see her Duel Runner had broken in the crash and smoke was rising from the engine.

Yugo frowned seeing that before pausing. “I have an idea, get on.”

Ruri’s eyes widened slightly. “Huh, what do you mean Yugo?”

“We still have about ten minutes of riding to get there and it wouldn’t be fair to leave you behind.” Yugo smiled.

Ruri smiled hearing that. “Thanks Yugo, I appreciate that.”

As she said that Ruri got on Yugo’s Duel Runner before holding on as the group continued riding along the path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“This… wow.” Yuzu whispered in awe as the eight of them arrived at the top of a hill overlooking a meadow with a crystal-clear lake. “It looks beautiful.”

“She’s right, it’s amazing.” Ruri agreed before turning to Yugo and smiling. “Thanks for helping me get here Yugo.”

“Of course, I couldn’t let you miss out.” Yugo smiled. “This is something for all of us to enjoy together after all.”

“Exactly.” Rin smiled in agreement. “Yugo and I thought we could spend some time here just relaxing and maybe one day we could have some fun swimming in the lake.”

“That sounds incredible.” Yuya smiled only to pause. “Oh, but what about Ruri’s Duel Runner? I’m no expert but it looked like it ended up in pretty bad shape.”

“Yeah it probably won’t run again, but Rin and I should be able to build a new one eventually. In the meantime, I can give her a ride if she wants.” Yugo pointed out only to pause. “I mean… if you want. Shun would probably prefer you ride with Rin, right?”

Ruri only smiled. “I actually enjoyed riding with you. You’re teaching me and it was really my own fault for not paying close enough attention to the road. Maybe you can give me a few tips on the way back?”

“Well for one keep your eyes open for potholes in the future.” Yugo grinned. “They don’t usually help your riding.”

Ruri laughed hearing that. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The others joined in laughing at that before Serena stretched. “Well, you suggested relaxing right, did you or Yugo have anything in mind Rin?”

“Nothing special, we could duel like we always do, or we could just sit and reminisce about the good times, or maybe we could just enjoy the nice day.” Rin answered.

“Why not all three?” Yuri suggested before stretching. “Reminiscing is nice, but we all know it’ll get back to dueling sooner or later.”

Yuya smiled. “He has a point.”

“Alright, then who wants to take the first match?” Serena inquired.

“I can go, and how about… Ruri are you up for a match?” Yugo inquired.

Hearing that she blinked before smiling. “Sure, it could be fun.”

Suddenly she paused and looked up in thought.

“Ruri, is something bothering you?” Yuto inquired noticing that only for her to shake her head.

“Nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking maybe we could wait for a match so I could get a bit better and riding a Duel Runner.” Ruri explained. “That way we can have a riding duel instead of a normal one… from what everyone told me they sound like they could be fun.”

“Sure, that sounds good to me.” Yugo smiled. “I can teach you a few riding tricks before the match if you want.”

“I’d appreciate that, and who knows maybe I’ll even manage to beat you.” Ruri smiled back.

“Well, in that case who wants to try dueling first?” Yuya inquired before pausing. “Actually, who hasn’t dueled yet?”

“I think we’ve all dueled each other… except I’ve never actually dueled Yuzu.” Serena answered before turning to her. “I guess that settles that?”

Yuzu smiled. “Sounds good to me, we might both use Fusion Summoning, but I just might surprise you Serena.”

“This should be an interesting match.” Yuto noted calmly before pausing. “Then again now that I think about it you’re the reason Yuzu learned to Fusion Summon Yuri.”

“How do you figure that?” Yuri questioned. “She never… wait you aren’t being serious right now?”

Yuto couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well… not really. Though if you look at why she learned to Fusion Summon we can trace it back to you.”

Yuzu looked confused before her eyes widened. “Oh yeah, because I learned Fusion Summoning to beat Julia, and the only reason she beat me was because Yuto dueled Sawatari which led to You Show and LDS dueling.”

“I see, and Yuto was only going after LDS students because of their potential link to Duel Academy, and I’m the one who escorted… alright kidnapped her.” Yuri mentioned. “Though are we really still holding that over my head years after the end of the war?”

The others all exchanged glances at each other before turning to Yuri as Rin smiled.

“Of course not.” she smiled. “We might tease you a little bit but you’re our friend and we forgave you a long time ago.”

Yuri rolled his eyes before smiling. “I appreciate that. Well, with that settled should we give you girls some room?”

Yuzu and Serena smiled before moving to take their positions for a match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month had passed since then and Ruri was back in the Synchro Dimension practicing on Rin’s Duel Runner.

“Awesome job Ruri, you’re really doing amazing.” Yugo smiled.

Ruri slowed to a stop before getting off the Duel Runner and smiling back. “Thanks, it helps to have such a great teacher. You think I’ll be ready for our match by the time mine is finished?”

“Hopefully we’re ready by then.” Rin mentioned. “You’re picking up the tiniest details pretty quickly but riding without autopilot is a lot different than dueling without it.”

Ruri chuckled. “I had a feeling it would be. Yuya and the others used it during the Friendship Cup, right?’

“Yeah, it lets you focus on dueling instead of steering… well, unless you want to grab an Action Card. Though even then you’re just steering for a few seconds.” Yugo answered.

Rin and Ruri both frowned at that as they looked down.

“Yeah, but a few seconds can be too much sometimes.” Rin recalled. “It’s better to get used to riding without autopilot.”

Yugo blinked in confusion hearing that only for his eyes to widen. “Oh yeah… that wasn’t normal though.”

“Even if that’s true, better to be safe than sorry right?” Ruri pointed out. “I want to make sure I’m definitely comfortable with a Duel Runner before our match and…”

Suddenly her stomach growled, and she blushed.

Yugo blinked. “Huh, Ruri did you eat anything before you came here?”

“I didn’t get the chance; I was supporting Allen and Sayaka in the final match of the tournament. They lost though.” Ruri mentioned. “Grace and Gloria are really skilled.”

“That’s true.” Yugo agreed. “They even beat me and Yuya a few months ago.”

“Well Empress protects Pet Liger and with that spell it was enough to destroy Crystal Wing.” Rin pointed out before frowning. “Anyway, you should have something to eat Ruri.”

“Yeah… sorry about this you two.” Ruri apologized. “I lost track of time watching the duel.”

“I can understand that.” Yugo smiled. “And actually, this might be a blessing in disguise.”

Ruri and Rin turned to him before Rin’s eyes widened.

“Oh yeah, that’s a good point.” Rin nodded. “You guys can ride through the city to that place, it could give Ruri some more practice too.:”

“I’m not a complete beginner Rin.” Ruri pouted. “I’m a lot better than I was when I hit that pothole.”

Rin chuckled. “I know.”

“She just means getting some more riding practice in, even the best of us get better the more we race through the city.” Yugo pointed out. “Come on, I’ll lead the way.”

Ruri nodded at that before the two of them rode out of the stadium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Do you and Rin come here a lot?” Ruri asked looking around at the small seafood restaurant Yugo had led her to.

“Not super often, but we’ve come a few times.” Yugo answered before smiling. “You did amazing on the way here though.”

Ruri smiled at that only to pause. “You’re sure Rin doesn’t mind us basically going out to eat together?”

Hearing that Yugo closed his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Is something wrong Yugo?” Ruri asked. “Can I do anything to help?”

Yugo chuckled at that before smiling. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Ruri stared at him before nodding. “Well if you’re sure. I still feel kind of bad about this though.”

“Why would you feel bad about this?” Yugo inquired only to pause. “Wait… do you think Rin would be upset because this might look like we’re on a date?”

“Well… a little bit.” Ruri admitted. “Rin’s one of my closest friends and I don’t want to hurt her.”

Yugo smiled gently. “Believe me Ruri, it wouldn’t hurt Rin if that happened. She’s my best friend and always will be but… we don’t have that kind of relationship.”

Ruri’s eyes widened in shock hearing that. “Oh… but I thought you two…”

“Rin is more like a sister than a girlfriend.” Yugo admitted. “We grew up together and are always going to be there for each other though.”

Ruri nodded before smiling. “That make sense.”

Yugo smiled back only to pause. “Wait a second, you said you didn’t want to hurt Rin… does that mean…”

Ruri looked down at that only to nod slightly as the food arrived. “You’re really kind, and even if you’re a little reckless it’s because you act with your heart instead of your head sometimes.”

“I guess… but I’ve been trying to work on that. I’m a little better than I was back during the Dimension War, right?” Yugo asked.

“A little bit, but I think it’s a good thing.” Ruri smiled. “It shows just how much you care about your friends.”

Yugo rubbed the back of his head hearing that. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Ruri nodded. “Of course, that doesn’t mean I plan on holding back when we finally have that match.”

“I wouldn’t want you to Ruri.” Yugo smiled before stretching. “Well… after what we were just talking about… do you mind giving me a little time to try and come up with some kind of actual date?”

Ruri’s eyes widened hearing that before she looked down. “Yugo I… alright, but are you sure you want to?”

“Weren’t you the one saying I tend to act with my heart instead of my head?” Yugo inquired before closing his eyes. “Then again… if you need more proof.”

He gently leaned in and briefly kissed Ruri causing her eyes to widen in shock.

“Yugo what are…” Ruri started only to just close her eyes and kiss him back.

“So… think you can give me a little time to try and come up with something?” Yugo requested with a small smile. “I think I can come up with something.”

Ruri smiled back. “I think I can do that.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since then and Ruri was sitting in a small park in Heartland watching Shun and Yuto have a friendly match.

“I activate the spell card Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!” Shun called just before they heard an engine and Yugo raced up on his Duel Runner while also carefully holding a second one for Ruri.

“Yugo?” Yuto asked seeing him before smiling. “What are you doing here?”

Yugo smiled as he got off his Duel Runner. “Well… I was planning on stopping by to see Ruri. I think I might have come up with something for our date… if you’re not busy.”

Ruri smiled. “Not at all, do you mind if I ask what you have in mind?”

“Nothing too special, just a lakeside picnic.” Yugo answered. “I thought about singing but my better judgement decided against that. Does that sound good to you?”

“It sounds perfect.” Ruri replied before gently kissing him and turning to Yuto and Shun. “I’ll see you two later, let me know who wins alright?”

Yuto nodded with a smile while Shun frowned and glared at Yugo only to sigh as Ruri got on her Duel Runner and rode off with Yugo back towards the Synchro Dimension.

“You can trust him Shun.” Yuto mentioned. “Yugo really cares about Ruri and we both know how far he’s willing to go for the people he loves.”

Shun turned and glared at Yuto before frowning. “Skip Force lets me summon a monster two ranks higher than my Revolution Falcon. Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, become the flash of light that burns the land to ash! Rank Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

Yuto just stared at the monster before gently shaking his head and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugo and Ruri slowed to a stop just outside of the city in the Synchro Dimension near a large crystal-clear lake.

“I thought we could have our picnic under that tree over there since it has such a nice view of the lake.” Yugo explained as he took a folded-up blanket and basket off of his Duel Runner. “Does this work as our first official…”

Ruri turned and gently kissed Yugo. “It’s incredible. This is amazing Yugo.”

Yugo smiled gently and kissed her back. “I’m glad you like it. I wanted to come up with something special.”

“Well, you definitely did.” Ruri smiled before the two of them walked over to the tree and gently unfolded the blanket for their picnic only for her to pause. “Yugo… how much of this did Rin help you with?”

“Huh… oh um…” Yugo started before sighing. “I… kind of asked her if it sounded like a good idea and we both came to check… and she helped with a lot of the food.”

Ruri couldn’t help but giggle hearing that. “Well, I’m guessing she approved then?”

“Would we be here if she didn’t?” Yugo inquired before smiling and opening the basket. “May I?”

“You may.” Ruri smiled back before the two of them chuckled again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed since Yugo and Ruri’s picnic date and the two of them were currently engaged in their riding duel while their counterparts watched from the stands.

“Sorry Ruri, but I think this duel is over.” Yugo grinned. “Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Lyrilusc – Assembled Nightingale and wipe out the rest of Ruri’s life points.”

“Don’t forget Yugo, I can use one of Assembled Nightingale’s Overlay Units to activate her special ability.” Ruri pointed out. “My monsters can’t be destroyed by battle or card effects and I don’t take any damage.”

“That’s true Ruri, but I can use Crystal Wing’s ability to negate Assembled Nightingale’s effect and destroy her.” Yugo countered. “That leaves you wide open for my attack.”

Ruri suddenly smiled. “A good student learns from their teacher. I activate the trap card Xyz Wrath!”

“Xyz Wrath?” Yugo asked in confusion. “What does that do?”

“It activates when a level five or higher monster plays its special ability while I control an Xyz Monster I can discard one card to negate that ability and destroy your monster.” Ruri smiled. “Sound familiar Yugo?”

Yugo’s eyes widened in shock. “When did you add that to your deck?”

“Honestly, I added it just in case Yuri wanted a rematch. Though it works here too.” Ruri mentioned with a smile.

“Yeah… it does.” Yugo nodded with a sigh as his dragon shattered. “That takes care of that I guess; I end my turn.”

Ruri nodded drawing her card. “Assembled Nightingale end this duel.”

With that her ace monster attacked Yugo wiping out the last of his life points as his Duel Runner slowed to a stop and Ruri stopped just in front of him as the others came down.

“That was an amazing match you two.” Yuzu smiled.

“Thanks Yuzu.” Ruri smiled before turning to Yugo. “No hard feelings about using your signature effect to win?”

“None at all.” Yugo smiled back. “I wasn’t expecting it but to be honest it was a great move.”

“Speaking of, how exactly did you plan on using that against me?” Yuri inquired. “Destroy Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and his special ability destroys all of your monsters.”

“Actually, Assembled Nightingale’s protection effect can be activated during either of our turns.” Ruri pointed out. “If you use Starve Venom Fusion Dragon’s ability, I can destroy it with my trap and then by using an Overlay Unit Assembled Nightingale won’t be destroyed by Starve Venom Fusion Dragon’s other ability.”

Yuri frowned hearing that. “I see… in that case I should look into some new strategies.”

“Yeah, we all should.” Yuya agreed just before Yugo’s eyes widened.

“Wait a second you guys, what time is it?” Yugo asked.

“Huh, I think it’s around three.” Yuto answered. “Why?”

“That’s right.” Ruri recalled. “Do you think we’ll make it?”

Yugo smiled. “Well, it starts 5:15 but we need to get ready… we might cut it a little close, but it should be ok. I’ll pick you up around five?”

Ruri smiled at that. “That sounds perfect.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Yugo and Ruri walked out of the movie theater with tears in their eyes.

“That… it was so sad.” Yugo whispered trying not to break down. “I just… how could they end it like that?”

“I don’t know.” Ruri answered with tears in her eyes. “But at least he had a good life before then… right?”

Yugo nodded weakly. “Yeah… he did. He was a troublemaker but a lovable one.”

Ruri smiled hearing that only to pause before shaking her head. “Would that even work though?”

“Ruri, what’s on your mind?” Yugo inquired. “Is everything alright?”

“Everything’s ok… I was just thinking about something.” Ruri admitted. “Do you mind if we ride back to the Xyz Dimension a little earlier than we planned?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Yugo mentioned. “Are you feeling alright?”

Ruri smiled at that before kissing Yugo. “I’m ok, thanks Yugo.”

Yugo nodded before the two of them got on their Duel Runners and rode back to the Xyz Dimension where Ruri turned to Yugo and smiled.

“I’ll see you later Ruri?” Yugo asked as she got off her Duel Runner.

“Of course.” Ruri smiled warmly.

Yugo smiled back as Ruri walked into her house before he closed his eyes and raced back towards the Synchro Dimension.

“Weren’t you two planning on having dinner after the movie?” Shun inquired as he met his sister’s eyes.

Ruri took a slow breath. “That was the plan, but it changed… and no it isn’t anything bad.”

Shun raised an eyebrow at that. “Then what is it Ruri?”

“The movie had a really sad ending.” Ruri admitted. “He died at the end.”

Shay nodded in understanding. “Right, well you should get some rest.”

Ruri nodded back before going up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yugo, what’s bothering you?” Rin inquired as she noticed Yugo sitting on aa couch with his arms crossed in thought.

Yugo opened his eyes hearing her only to sigh. “It’s… I’m trying to figure out how to make a lot of money for a ring. I know it’s early but…”

“You and Ruri are close and you want to ask her that. Am I right?” Rin inquired before smiling gently. “Have you asked Jack or Crow for suggestions?”

“Not yet, I might ask them but at the same time I don’t want Jack to just give me the money.” Yugo replied. “I want this to be something I earn myself… that would make the ring mean more right?”

Rin just smiled gently. “Yugo, I think the fact that you want to get one for her would mean a lot on its own.”

“That…” Yugo started before turning to her. “Maybe I could see if Jack would let me try and duel for the money. I want to at least feel like I earned it somehow.”

“That makes sense, I think he’s spending some time with Crow and Shinji so we can go see him now.” Rin mentioned.

Yugo smiled. “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

The two of them smiled before getting on their Duel Runners and racing off to meet up with Jack, Crow, and Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You want to duel me for money?” Jack questioned having heard Yugo’s request. “Why would I…”

“It’s for a ring… I want to feel like I did something to earn it instead of just having it handed to me for free.” Yugo clarified causing Jack’s eyes to widen slightly. “I wanted to buy one for Ruri.”

“Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t agree to do something like this.” Jack told him. “However, given the circumstances and your reason behind it… if you somehow manage to take me down then fine, but only once.”

“Once is all he’s asking for Jack, and you saw Yugo’s skill during the Friendship Cup.” Crow pointed out. “It’ll be an intense match if nothing else.”

Jack smirked hearing that. “Alright Yugo, we’ll have our match tomorrow.”

Yugo smiled. “Thanks Jack, I’ll make sure to give you a great match.”

“I’ll be holding you to that Yugo, after all you won’t just be dueling for yourself.” Jack told him.

“I remember.” Yugo nodded before grinning. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

“Though if you don’t mind me asking, why Ruri?” Shinji inquired. “Rin makes obvious sense, and you seemed to get along with Yuzu and Serena during the Friendship Cup but Ruri wasn’t involved in that.”

“Just because she wasn’t here during the Friendship Cup doesn’t mean she wasn’t involved in what happened.” Yugo pointed out. “Did you already forget what Dennis mentioned during his duel with Shun? Not to mention everything she went through in the Xyz Dimension.”

“Alright, I’ll concede that point.” Shinji relented.

Yugo smiled before taking aa slow breath. “Alright, well tomorrow I’ll make sure I take you down Jack.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jack told him before smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Huh, Ruri?” Yuzu inquired noticing her Xyz counterpart walking up to her. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk with you, do you have a few minutes Yuzu?” Ruri asked.

“Yeah, no problem.” Yuzu answered. “Are you alright?”

Ruri sighed. “Mostly, I’m just a little sad. Yugo and I went to see that new movie yesterday.”

“Oh, you mean the one about the dog.” Yuzu recalled before nodding in understanding. “Yeah, it has a pretty sad ending.”

“I know it shouldn’t be bothering me this much but…” Ruri started before sighing again. “It just upsets me, why end things like that?”

“Well, he had an amazing and full life.” Yuzu pointed out. “Plus the memories will always be there.”

Ruri chuckled hearing that. “That’s a bit of a cliché line Yuzu, but you have a good point.”

Yuzu smiled. “Well cliché or not it’s true.”

“I know.” Ruri laughed before closing her eyes. “Do you think we’d get that close to a dog?”

Yuzu blinked before her eyes widened. “Wait, but you and Yugo live in different Dimensions, how could you two raise a dog?”

Ruri’s eyes widened hearing that before looking down. “I don’t actually know, I guess the movie is still on my brain.”

“That makes sense.” Yuzu nodded. “Though to be honest I think you two would definitely get close to a dog.”

Ruri smiled at that before closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Yugo and Jack were dueling at the rebuilt Duel Palace and despite his best efforts Yugo was on the losing side of the match.

“Is this really all you’re capable of Yugo?” Jack questioned. “I’m severely disappointed. Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend destroy every card on the field.”

Yugo’s eyes widened in shock as all of his cards including his most powerful dragon shattered. “No way!”

“It looks like you’ll have to find another way to get money for that ring.” Jack told him. “Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attack Yugo’s life points directly!”

“I’m not beaten yet; I play the effect of Speedroid Menko in my hand. I can summon him and switch all your monsters into defense mode.” Yugo countered quickly.

Jack raised an eyebrow seeing his monster switch to defense mode. “Alright, so you managed to give yourself one more turn. I’ll just switch my monster back into attack mode so he can put an end to this on my next turn.”

‘Alright, I managed to survive but if I don’t draw the card I need right now it’s all over.’ Yugo thought before pausing and shaking his head. ‘No, this is for Ruri. I can’t afford to lose.’

With that thought in mind Yugo drew the top card of his deck and looked at it only to grin.

“Something useful then?” Jack inquired.

“Something perfect, I banish Speed Recovery to return Speedroid Taketomborg to my hand, and then I’ll summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart in attack mode.” Yugo mentioned. “Then I can play Taketomborg with his effect and trade him in for my Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice.”

Jack stared at the monsters before his eyes widened. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re planning on…”

Yugo’s grin got even larger. “Exactly, level three Tri-Eyed Dice tune with level four Speedroid Menko. Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

His ace appeared roaring as Yugo smiled.

“That’s why you didn’t use him to summon Crystal Wing before.” Jack frowned. “And if that last card in your hand is another Speedroid that would mean…”

“It means this duel is over, Pachingo-Kart’s special ability activates, I send Speedroid Skull Marbles to the graveyard to destroy Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!’ Yugo called as Jack’s strongest monster roared before shattering. “Now Clear Wing finish this duel!”

Jack watched as Yugo’s ace monster charged towards him only to close his eyes and smile as his life points dropped to zero. ‘Well, that settles that. He earned it fair and square.’

Yugo rode up next to Jack. “I managed to pull it off.”

“True, you won the duel. So how much money do you need for that ring?” Jack inquired.

Yugo paused before blushing. “It’s… $530, a diamond in a nest between two small birds.”

Jack raised an eyebrow hearing that. “Well, I have a feeling Ruri will definitely love it.”

Yugo just nodded. “I hope so.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just over a week had passed since then and Yugo and Ruri were currently sitting under a tree in a small park in the Xyz Dimension before Yugo looked down uncertainly.

“Yugo, is something wrong?” Ruri asked noticing that.

“Huh, oh no it’s nothing Ruri.” Yugo smiled. “I’m just thinking… about a few things. I came up with such an amazing first date, but I was wondering if I could come up with another one for you.”

Ruri smiled before gently kissing Yugo’s cheek. “I’m sure whatever you have in mind will be perfect Yugo.”

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.” Yugo mentioned before gently embracing her.

Ruri smiled returning his embrace. “I might have an idea, three days from now.”

“Three days from… what do you mean Ruri?” Yugo inquired curiously. “Is there something special happening?”

“A fireworks display, it’s kind of a clichéd date idea but I think it would be nice.” Ruri answered. “What do you think?”

‘A fireworks display?’ Yugo thought before grinning. “That sounds perfect. I’m looking forward to it already.”

Ruri smiled back hearing that before gently kissing Yugo a second time. “So am I.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Proposing as you two watch fireworks?” Rin asked hearing what Yugo had in mind. “That sounds romantic.”

“You really think?” Yugo asked looking at the ring again. “I’m honestly a little nervous about the whole thing.”

“It’ll be fine Yugo.” Rin smiled.

Yugo closed his eyes. “I hope so, but this isn’t like asking to see a movie or go out for dinner. It’s something else entirely.”

“And?” Rin prompted. “Of course it’s different.”

“Then you know it isn’t that simple.” Yugo pointed out.

Rin rolled her eyes. “And traveling through dimensions to try and save me and stop Duel Academy was? Trying to change the city for the better was simple?”

Yugo opened his mouth to argue only to pause. “That’s…”

“Look Yugo, I know it’s intimidating but you love Ruri and she loves you. It’ll be fine.” Rin smiled gently.

Yugo looked at the ring one more time before smiling. “Thanks Rin, I needed that.”

“Anytime.” Rin smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later Yugo was sitting in the Kurosaki household waiting for Ruri so they could go watch the fireworks together and so he could ask her that question.

“Yugo, do you have a few minutes?” Shun inquired. “I need to talk with you.”

Yugo blinked before looking up at him. “Yeah, I have time.”

Shun nodded as the two of them walked into another room before he turned to Yugo. “What exactly are you planning on doing?”

“Huh?” Yugo asked in surprise. “What do you mean, I’m not planning…”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Your relationship with Ruri.” Shun told him.

Yugo flinched slightly at that before closing his eyes. “I really do enjoy spending time with her, and… no, it’s a lot simpler than that. I love her.”

Shun stared at Yugo for a few moments before closing his own eyes. “If it were someone else I’d wonder about ulterior motives but you tend to act with your heart more often than your head.”

Yugo frowned before sighing. “Yeah… I guess I do.”

Shun nodded calmly.

“Yugo? Are you ready to go?” Ruri called.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Yugo answered with a smile as Shun gently smiled himself before nodding calmly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“It’s so beautiful.” Ruri smiled gently. “It really makes it feel real.”

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Yugo requested. “What are these fireworks for?”

Ruri turned to him. “They’re a celebration of Heartland being repaired after the Dimensional War. After everything that happened…”

Yugo gently embraced Ruri as she was saying that before kissing her. “I understand, you all went through so much.”

Ruri hugged him back. “We went through a lot, but things are improving, and we met several wonderful people because of it.”

“Would you include me as one of those wonderful people?” Yugo asked her curiously.

“Of course, you are.” Ruri answered. “You’re an amazing person and I love you.”

Yugo smiled hearing that. “Then… do you think you love me enough to answer one more question?”

Ruri’s eyes widened in shock hearing that. “Yugo are you…”

Yugo took a slow breath before taking out a box only to open it revealing the ring. “Ruri Kurosaki… will you marry me?”

Ruri put a hand over her mouth before starting to tear up. “Yugo I… yes.”

Yugo smiled even brighter before gently putting the ring on her finger and kissing her gently just as the finale of the fireworks started causing him to chuckle slightly. “Kind of a cliché to propose during fireworks isn’t it?”

“Maybe a little.” Ruri laughed. “But it’s also sweet.”

Yugo chuckled back as they turned to watch the last of the fireworks together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You knew?” Yugo asked in shock. “That I was planning on proposing to Ruri during the fireworks?”

Shun just stared at him. “You honestly thought I wouldn’t have an idea what you were up to?”

Yugo chuckled. “Well, I guess that makes sense. Though I’m kind of surprised you’re ok with it. Considering everything that happened during…”

“During the Dimensional War.” Ruri pointed out. “You mean the same event that showed just how much you care about the people you love?”

“Well… I mean that’s true but…” Yugo started only to frown. “What’s wrong with me?”

Shun chuckled hearing that. “You’re a bit reckless, but Ruri should be able to handle that.”

Ruri laughed herself. “I think I can handle him.”

Yugo pouted before just smiling and joining the laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Maybe I jumped into this a bit too quickly, I mean I know I care about Ruri but…” Yugo started before frowning. “I should have waited a bit longer.”

“Do you really believe that Yugo?” Yuri questioned. “You of all people think it would have been better to wait?”

“I kind of have to agree with Yuri.” Yuya admitted. “You proposed to Ruri because you love her right?”

“Of course I love her.” Yugo answered instantly. “Ruri’s an amazing person.”

‘That’s definitely true, and if you already know you love her doesn’t it make sense that you’d ask her to marry you?” Yuto inquired before smiling. “Ignoring the obvious fact that she already said yes, you’ve always been the kind of person to act with your heart before your head… for better or worse.”

Yugo smiled slightly hearing that before sighing. “I know.”

“Plus, don’t forget you’ve been planning the details with her on this wedding for months now.” Yuya added. “Did you ever get the feeling this was a mistake?”

“Not once, I love Ruri and that’s all there is to it.” Yugo replied.

“Then it sounds to me like you don’t need to wait anymore.” Yuto smiled.

Yugo closed his eyes hearing that. “Maybe you guys are right.”

“Then shall we head down?” Yuri inquired.

Yugo turned to him before smiling. “Yeah, I think we should.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruri took a slow breath before looking down and starting to tear up.

“Ruri, is something wrong?” Yuzu asked noticing that. “Are you alright?”

“This… it’s just a little bit overwhelming.” Ruri admitted wiping a few tears from her eyes. “In just a little while I’ll be a married woman.”

“Yeah, you will.” Serena nodded. “Do you need a few minutes, or do you want to talk with us before you head down?”

“I think I need a little time.” Ruri admitted before closing her eyes. “Sorry you guys.”

“You don’t have to be sorry Ruri, we understand.” Yuzu smiled gently. “This is an emotional day for you and for Yugo.”

“Just take all the time you need; we’ll be here for you.” Rin agreed before smiling. “Yugo will be there whenever you’re ready, trust me I know that better than most people.”

“That’s true.” Ruri smiled as she gently wiped her eyes again. “Can you guys just give me another minute or two before I head down?”

“Sure.” Serena nodded. “Just take your time Ruri.”

She nodded as Rin, Yuzu, and Serena walked out of the room leaving Ruri on her own.

‘Am I really able to go through with this?’ Ruri thought looking at her reflection. ‘Getting married is such a huge part of my life and… no, they were right. Yugo loves me and I love him.’

With that thought in mind Ruri took one last look at a small picture of herself and Yugo smiling after one of their dates before turning and walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugo nervously glanced at the entrance to the room before shaking his head. “Do you think she’s having second thoughts about this? Maybe she decided to wait a little longer.”

“Just have a little patience Fusion-kun.” Yuri told him. “This is a big day for both of you so if she needs some time to collect herself you can give her that much.”

“Yuri has a point; her emotions are probably racing right now.” Yuya agreed. “Just stay calm.”

Yugo closed his eyes hearing that as Yuto put a reassuring hand on his shoulder only for them to notice Yuzu, Rin, and Serena enter the room and take their seats with gentle smiles.

“See, just take a breath. The hard part is waiting but it’ll be worth it.” Yuto smiled gently.

Yugo took another slow breath before nodding moments before music started playing as Ruri entered the room and slowly walked down the aisle before taking her position next to him.

“Sorry, I just needed a little time.” Ruri apologized. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Yugo smiled gently. “I understand, I feel the same way.”

Ruri smiled back as a man in a white robe addressed them.

“We are gathered here today for the union of Yugo and Ruri Kurosaki in matrimony.” the man in the white robe stated calmly. “Before we begin do either the bride or groom have anything to say?”

Ruri and Yugo met each other’s eyes before smiling.

“I have one thing to say, but I’ll say it a little bit later.” Yugo smiled.

“I feel the same way.” Ruri agreed causing the man in the white robe to nod calmly.

“I see. Does anyone present have a reason for these two to not be wed?” he inquired.

Yugo and Ruri turned to look at the gathered crowd only to smile seeing nobody was making any move to object.

“It doesn’t look like anyone does.” Yugo mentioned while Ruri smiled in agreement.

The man in the white robe nodded calmly at that. “Then do you Yugo take Ruri Kurosaki to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Yugo answered calmly.

“I see.” the man in the white robe noted before turning to Ruri. “And do you Ruri take Yugo to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Ruri closed her eyes at that before smiling gently. “I do.”

The man in the white robe nodded at that. “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Yugo and Ruri gently placed rings on each other’s finger before sharing a loving gentle kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What do you think of this one Ruri?” Yugo asked indicating a small lab puppy that was sniffing at his feet.

Ruri looked at the puppy only for it to look up and bark at her while wagging its tail. “I think she would be a perfect fit for our family.”

Yugo smiled before carefully picking up the pup and resting it near Ruri’s stomach. “Well, there’s only one way to be sure. How do those two get along?”

The lab puppy sniffed Ruri’s stomach before gently putting her head down and closing her eyes.

“I think that’s a yes for both of them.” Ruri smiled. “What will we call her though?”

As she said that an older man walked over only to chuckle. “It looks like you two found a dog you like?”

“I think so.” Yugo nodded with a smile. “This sweet little girl in my wife’s arms.”

“I’m sure she’ll brighten up your day, and you couldn’t ask for a better companion for your coming child.” the man smiled. “Let’s get everything settled and then you four can head home.”

Yugo and Ruri nodded before following the man out of room to add the puppy to their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Yugo, have you seen Emily?” Ruri inquired walking into the garage. “I’ve been looking for her all morning.”

Yugo chuckled at that before wiping his hands. “Have you checked Sam’s room?”

Ruri blinked before chuckling herself. “They really love each other, don’t they?”

“Yeah, they definitely do.” Yugo smiled before looking over at a picture of a baby hugging a lab puppy. “Should we go check on them?”

“I think so.” Ruri nodded with a smile before pausing and kissing Yugo’s cheek.

Yugo blinked at that before chuckling. “I won’t object but mind if I ask where that came from?”

“For being such an amazing husband and father.” Ruri answered before the two of them walked out of the garage and into the living room where they saw a sleeping lab with a four-year-old little girl with blonde hair sleeping on the lab’s back.

“They’re so precious.” Yugo whispered. “To be honest, I can’t believe this is real.”

Ruri gently took his hand. “I know how you feel, but it is real Yugo. You’re my incredibly kind husband, we have an amazing dog, and a wonderful daughter.”

“I know, and I wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.” Yugo smiled kissing her just as the little girl and the dog woke up.

“Mommy, daddy?” asked a small voice.

“Did you sleep well Emily?” Ruri asked walking over and kneeling down to hug her. “Sam kept you safe?”

Emily smiled only to shake her head. “No mommy, Sam was having a bad dream, so I laid down with her to make her feel better.”

“You did, that’s so nice of you Emily.” Yugo smiled. “Did Sam say thank you?”

The moment Yugo said that Sam barked and started wagging her tail causing Emily to giggle.

“Yes, she did daddy. Can we play outside?” Emily asked.

Yugo closed his eyes in thought. “Well… I don’t know, you’ve been a really good girl recently so, I think you two can play outside as long as you stay in our yard.”

Emily smiled happily and nodded before running outside with Sam while Yugo and Ruri smiled and watched them.

(Well… Yugo and Ruri have had their turn. Hope you enjoyed this one and hopefully you enjoy the next few. If you have requests for other pairs leave them in a review or PM and I’ll try to get to them at some point. See you in the next one.)


End file.
